


Left Behind

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always harder for the ones that are left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

He stared at the line of tombstones that were beneath the trees. They were close together, like the people in life had come to be close.

WINCHESTER

HARVELLE

HARVELLE

SINGER

It wasn't supposed to have ended up like this, he thought as he stared at the four headstones that he had sunk into the earth himself. He wasn't supposed to be the last one standing. He wasn't supposed to be here all alone.

"Not right. It's not right like this," he said quietly.

"How did you think it was going to turn out," the being materialized silently at his side. Hell, he could have stomped up blowing a horn for all that the young mad would have heard him. "It was the end of days, after all."

"They shouldn't have died! You guys should have stopped it. We were the good guys! You guys are supposed to be the good guys!" His voice shook. "They shouldn't have had to die like this."

"And how should they have died in a war that was not of their own choosing? How would you have had them die?"

"SAFE!" He yelled, clenching his fists. "Safe and with no pain. Happy. They should have been happy."

"They chose to fight," the angel pointed out.

"It wasn't like they had a choice," he rebutted. "None of us had any damn choice in all of this."

"You could have walked away."

"No I couldn't and neither could they. Like any of us were going to bail when innocent people were dying? None of us had a choice but to dig in and fight when that started happening. We're hunters. We protect the innocents when they can't protect themselves." He glared at his companion. "I wanted to cut and run, you don't think I thought about it so many times? But I couldn't. I couldn't just turn my back and walk away."

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't going to leave them behind!"

"Sam," the angel said quietly. "Haven't you learned anything, yet? We're always the ones that are left behind."


End file.
